


Chaos and Fate Aligning

by cscout98



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon, spoilers for ACOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cscout98/pseuds/cscout98
Summary: “What was the most dangerous thing you encountered?” Rhy asked Kell over drinks in his chambers, late one night.Lila, Kell thought to himself.
Relationships: Delilah Bard/Kell Maresh, Kell Maresh & Rhy Maresh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Shades of Magic Collection





	Chaos and Fate Aligning

“What was the most dangerous thing you encountered?” Rhy asked Kell over drinks in his chambers, late one night. _Lila _, Kell thought to himself.__

____

____

When Kell returned from his travels aboard the Night Spire with Lila, Rhy had pestered him with questions of his adventures at every chance he got. Kell regaled him with tales of glistening foreign cities and pirate ships burning on the horizon, but these weren’t the memories that stuck out in his own mind. Every memory revolved around Lila. Lila standing with him at the bow of the ship, sea spray on their faces, hands intertwined on the rail. Lila with her back to his, knives dancing with fire as they faced foes together. Lila arching under him, head thrown back in a moan and face flushed. Her delight at the new magic they witnessed on foreign shores, or pulling him by the hand through cities she’d visited before, eager to show him trinkets and weapons in the markets that had caught her eye last time. Kell thought of her with every question Rhy posed. 

“What was the most beautiful sight you witnessed?” _Lila _.__

____

____

“Who was the most deadly pirate you faced?” _Lila _.__

____

____

“Where would you most like to visit again?” _Anywhere, everywhere, as long as Lila was by my side._

____

____

Kell hadn’t know something was missing, what he was missing, until Lila Bard had forged her way into his life, chaos and fate aligning; a chance meeting between a smuggler and a pickpocket in a city a world away. 

She was a thief, a runaway, a pirate, a magician. 

She was fierce, and powerful, and terrifying. 

She was still, in some ways, a mystery. 

And he loved her.


End file.
